


Everything Else

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Like the title says. Sequel of sorts, to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/678686.html">Everything</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like the title says. Sequel of sorts, to [Everything](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/678686.html).

p>

**The Not Human Challenge**

John made a hot bug  
and a cool robot, Rodney  
ruefully admits.

**The Fucking Freezing Challenge**

John's Antarctica  
becomes more tolerable  
warmed by orange fleece.

**The Ancient History Challenge**

"Her name was Nancy  
Still is, of course. I don't want--  
look, can we _not_ talk?"

**The Second Verse Challenge**

Ronon, Rodney learns,  
Really likes that song about  
"One Hundred Bottles".

 

**The Not Dead Yet Challenge**

Celebrating life  
the best way they know how, is  
with "the little death"

**The Family Challenge**

It's just paperwork  
Madison's education paid,  
but it's signed with love.

**The Burning Up Challenge**

Both consumed with fever,  
John blurts out more than he should,  
Rodney sleeps through it.

**The Must Be Dreaming Challenge**

It isn't just clowns  
but himself that John fears most.  
Both hide their true selves.

**The Fairy Tale Challenge**

John likes the sound of  
Happily Ever After  
With his genius prince.

**The Animal, Vegetable, or Mineral Challenge**

"I can't be sure, sir,  
but I don't think rocks should talk,  
nor should trees have teeth."

**The First Aid Challenge**

Rodney, scraped, wants stitches  
but he'd offer up a limb,  
when it's John who's hurt.

**The Five Things Challenge**

Borrowed and blue,  
Something old and something new,  
one shared set of vows.

**The Role Reversal Challenge**

John calls Doctor Who 'lame,  
just to watch Rodney splutter  
and list his protests.

**The Vacation Challenge**

" _What_ fun in the sun?  
There's no fun without sunscreen."

"We could stay in bed..."

**The Comfort Challenge**

Prescription Mattresses  
are good, but Rodney sleeps best  
anywhere, with John.

**The Kidfic Challenge**

John reads to Torren,  
Rodney and Ronon change him.  
Teyla's earned some sleep.

**The Gods and Monsters Challenge**

Rodney wonders how  
a Wraith-touched world can believe  
prayers can come true.

**The Team Challenge**

No "I' in "team"? True.  
But Rodney and John admit,  
there sure is a "mate".


End file.
